Drawing Conclusions
by jennyperson91
Summary: Ben's cusin Amber comes to town and does something to jepordise his relationship with Sadie. Will Sadie have the heart to forgive him? Badie rated T but nothing really Bad in this fanfic


**OKAY. SO I DECIDED TO POST THIS ONE SHOT TO CALM MYSELF THAT SADIE AND BEN DIDNT KISS YET. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NATURALLY, SADIE, I WOULDN'T BE POSTING THIS ON FANFICTION, I WOULDNT BE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, AND I WOULD BE COMPLETLEY AND UTTERLY RICH. SO DO I OWN NATURALLY, SADIE? NO. I DONT. **

There was a loud crash in the hallway behind where sadie was at her locker. Sadie turned around to see Bens favorite cusin Amber, sitting on the floor in pain.

" Omygosh! Are you okay? " Sadie ran over to Amber, and attempted to help her to her feet.

" Owwww! my ancle! " Amber cried in pain. Just then Ben appeared out of nowhere and helped get Amber to the floor.

" What happened? " Ben asked worriedly.

" Sadie tripped me! Amber cried into Bens shoulder. Then she turned around to face Sadie, who was in complete shock. " How could you do that? " Amber asked.

Sadie was stunned. " What? " Sadie said. " I didn't do anything! And I certainly did not trip you! "

" Your lying! She's lying straight to your face Ben! " Amber exclaimed as she faced Ben.

Sadie saw how upset Ben was. " Ben. " sadie said, trying to calm herself down. " You have to believe me. I didn't... "

" Save it. " Ben said in am upset tone. " How can you do that? " Ben was growing angrier.

" Ben! " Sadie was almost in tears.

" Just leave. " Ben pointed towards Bennet High's front doors.

A tear slid down Sadie's face as she turned and ran away. Ben and Amber turned around and headed towards the Nurse's office, when they were stopped by Ron Yuma.

" Ben, I just thought i'd tell you that I saw everything. " Ron said. " And Sadie didn't even touch your cusin untill she turned to help her up. Your cusins the liar. " Ron had a serious look on his face. " How can you accuse Sadie of someting you didn't even see? " Ron looked hurt on Sadies behalf.

Ben Looked at Amber. " You lied? " Amber cringed a little , then looked serious.

" Sorry, but I cant let what Heidi did to you happen again! I cant stand to see you hurt." Amber looked at Ben.

" First of all, Sadie's not Heidi! She would never do anything like that to me! And second of all, Sadie's the best girl I've ever met! Now she's never gunna talk to me again, and its all your fault Am." With that said, Ben left Amber with Ron and ran outside to see if he could catch up with Sadie, but it was to late. She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadie cried for more than an hour. Then she realized something. Ben didn't even believe her! How could he ever think she would do something like that? Sadie felt anger replace her sadness.

Then it was time for dinner. Sadie's father had gone to a birdhouse convention for the weekend, therefore it was just her, her mother, and Hal. After a while, the phone rang.

" Sadie, its for you. " Sadie's mom said, before returning to the person on the phone to see who it was. Sadie was beginning to stand up, when her mother said with a smile, " It's Ben " Sadie immediatley sat back down.

" Tell him i'm eating. " Sadie said, looking at her plate.

Hal cought Sadie's eye and gave her a questioning look.

" You know what, I'm not really hungary anymore. " Sadie stood up and began walking up the stairs to her room.

" Me niether. " Hal added, following his sister up to her room. Sadie entered her room and plopped down on her bed. Hal followed.

" Okay, so whats up? " Hal glared at his sister.

" Nothing. Sadie said, picking up a pen to start on some homework. Hal immediatley took the pen from her hand. " Give it back! " Sadie said, reaching for the pen.

" Not untill you tell me whats going on with you and Ben. " Hal looked at Sadie.

" What are you talking about. " Sadie denied anything wrong.

" Come on. " Hal threw his hands into the air. " You didn't take his call! Usually when Harrison calls you jump up right away. Just tell me why your mad at him and i'll go away. "

" There's nothing wrong. " Sadie lied badly.

" Bull! Just tell me already! Since when are you mad at him? "

" Since he accused me of... " Sadie stopped. " Its none of your buisiness Hal! Get out! " Sadie pointed to the door.

" Fine. " Hal said, throwing the pen on the bed and exiting the room, clozing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay you two, i'll be at the grocery store. Call me if you need anything. " Sadie's mom said before she left. Hal and Sadie started watching TV. Fifteen minutes into the show, the phone rang. Sadie and Hal looked at eachother.

" Get it.. " Sadie said to her brother.

" Why dont you? " Hal looked at Sadie. " Affraid it might be Ben? "

" Just get it! " Sadie pointed to the phone.

" Fine. " Hal got up and answered the phone. " Oh hello BEN! " Hal said Ben's name loudly. Sadie jumped up and started for the stairs.

" I'll be in the attic! "

" Oh no you dont! " Hal attempted to grab her, but failed. " Sorry man, but she doesn't whanna talk to you. " Hal said inconsideratley.

Hal glanced up the stairs to see if Sadie was gone, she was.

" By the way... dude! what did you do to her? "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hal entered the attic and saw sadie.

" Ben told me what happened " He said.

" That's nice. " Sadie didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading.

" So what are you not planning on talking to him ever again? " Hal was curious. Sadie didn't answer.

" Well do you blame him? " Hal said. Sadie looked up.

" So what? Now your on his side? " Sadie was angry.

" No, what are we, six? I'm not on anyones side. " Hal answered calmly. " I'm just saying... do you blame him that he believed family over you? " Hal pulled up a chair and glared at sadie, waiting for her to reply.

" He knows I would never lie! " Sadie felt the hurt comming back.

" Yeah, thats true... " Hal said.

" Thanks... wait. Why are you being so nice to me? " Sadie looked at Hal.

" I feel bad for you. " Hal said sensereley. " Plus, I wouldn't whant all that stuff you wrote about him in your diary to go to waist! " Hal laughed.

" Hal! " Sadie threw a pillow at him and smiled, for the first time in three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben stood by Sadie's locker before first period. He watches Sadie every single day come in at exactly 7:10 and go to her locker. He looked at his watch.

" 3...2...1 " Ben looked up to see Sadie had in fact not come. " Where is she? " He said to himself. He waited for her for 5 minutes, untill the last bell rang, indicating he was late to class. He had no choice but to go.

" Ben, will you please bring these papers to Miss Mann's office for me? " Bens first period teacer politley asked, awakening Ben from his trance.

" Umm... Yeah sure. " Ben said in a depressed tone. He stood up, took the papers and headed towards the main office. When he got there, he was invited into Miss Mann's office, where he delivered the papers. He left Miss Mann's offfice and headed towards the door to the hallway, when he heard a farmiliar voice. A voice he'd been longing to hear since friday afternoon.

" Sorry i'm late, it won't happen again " Sadie said to the Receptionist as he wrote Sadie a late pass. Ben ran out into the hallway and waited for her.

" Sadie! " Ben ran to catch up with her faced paced walk.

" I'm really late to class... " Sadie said, trying to give him the cold shoulder as much as possible.

" But I really need to talk to you. " Ben was desperatley trying to get Sadie to talk to him.

" Theres nothing to talk about. You dont believe me, And I'm sorry you dont, but theres nothing any of us can do to change that. "

" But Sadie. " It was to late. Sadie was already safeley inside her first period class, leaving Ben alone in the hallway.

It was now Lunchtime, But Ben had no appetite. He had sulked for the entire day, and was not about to eat anything in this mood.

" Dude, you gotta cheer up! She'll come around. " Rain was desperatley trying to cheer Ben up.

" I dont think so. " Ben sulked. " She's really upset with me. God, do you blame her? I'm such an idiot! I should have believed her about the whole Amber thing. " Ben said, getting even more upset with himself.

" Then I guess you'll just have to make her listen. " Rain said, not really paying attention to is friends dilema. Ben started thinking.

" Your totally right, Rain! "

" I am? " Rain replied, finally paying attention. " I mean... I am! What am I right about? " Ben rolled his eyes.

" I just gotta make Sadie listen. " Ben got up and left the cafeteria. Rain couldn't help but be a tad nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hal was on the couch, balancing a spoon on the end of his nose, when a knock on the door caused the spoon to fall. He got up and answered the door.

" Oh, its you. " Hal said, a little upset that he caused the spoon to fall. I was in the middle of something really important! " Hal stopped ranting and saw the look on his face. " She's in her room. " Hal sighed as he let their guest come into their house.

Sadie was sitting on her bed trying to finish the massive amount of homework she had that night, when she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was Hal pulling a prank, she egnored it. A few seconds later they knocked again. Angry, Sadie got up and opened the door to tell Hal to go away.

" Hal-- " Sadie stopped talking immediatley. " Ben? What are you doing here? "

" We have to talk, you know we do. " Ben looked at Sadie.

" Fine... " Sadie sighed, waiting for Ben to start talking.

" Red. I'm so sorry, you have no idea. " Ben looked at Sadie. " I can't believe I didnt believe you. I know you woud never lie, but seeing my cusin hurt made me angry. I believed the first person she accused. I was out of my mind to think you would ever do something like that to anyone on purpose. I'm sorry. "

Sadie thought on weather or not to forgive him, but seeing the sensere, most adorable expression on his face decided for her.

" I'm sorry too Ben. Not returning your phone calls, being so mean to you in the hallway today... "

Ben looked at sadie and smiled, happy that she decided to forgive him. " There's no need for you to be sorry Red. " Ben grabbed Sadie's hand and laced their fingers together. " I gave you every reason to be mad at me. I would have done the same thing if this was reversed. Truthfully, i'm just happy we're on speaking terms again." Ben smiled at Sadie, who smiled back. Ben then tucked some of Sadie's hair behind her ear. " I love your hair, red. Have I ever told you that? " Ben smiled.

" No I dont think so. " Sadie said, finally getting a word in.

" Well I do. " Ben had placed his hand on Sadie's neck. " I love everything about you. " Ben started getting closer to Sadie, not able to stop himself. Before he knew it his nose was touching hers, his body started getting nervous.

Then he closed his eyes

and finally

with no interuptions

their lips met,

finally

he

kissed

her.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? THE ENDING DRATICALLY CHANGED FROM MY ORIGIONAL COPY, BUT I'M EXTATIC WITH HOW IT CAME OUT! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED BEST!**

**BTW... THE LITTLE STAR ( ) YOU SEE SOMTIMES BEFORE SOMETHING MEANS THE SCENE IS SWITCHING, THE PEOPLE ARE SWITCHING OR THE TIME IS SWITCHING... COMPRENDE?**


End file.
